Frame: 1-10 that Connecting Us
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Charle adalah duniamu, gadis yang mengajarimu banyak. Charle adalah duniamu, yang membuatmu mengerti apa arti debaran perasaan yang semula kau anggap tak lazim. Namun, kau hanya perlu mengerti satu hal—itu cinta. / 10 hal yang menghubungkan Kyklo dan Charle/ time series drabble/ Alternate Reality, Alternate Timeline, young marriage, KykloxCharle. Read & Review?


**A/N: **Halo, salam kenal, ini fic pertama saya di fandom SNK Indo :D. Sudah dari berbulan lalu sejak saya ingin buat fic Rivetra pasca kematian Petra, tapi apa daya ternyata RL menyita. Saya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan memiliki OTP lain selain mereka, KykloxCharle~ dari SnK Before the Fall ahaha XD, berhubung di sini belum ada yang membuat fic mereka (yang konon adalah moyang dari salah satu karakter SnK yang sekarang), maka _here we go_~

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**Warning:**_Alternate Reality_(dunia dimana tidak ada titan), _Alternate Timeline_, OOC,_ young marriage_, _time series drabble_, _bit violence, very-very implicit_ lemon.

**Timeline:** Eropa tahun 1780-an.

**Rate:** masih T kok, lemon yang ada tergolong aman bagi pembaca berusia 13 tahun

* * *

**Frame: 1-10 that Connecting Us**

**SnK**** and cover**** by Isayama Hajime**

**.**

**.**

**a KykloCharle fanfiction by Yoriko**

* * *

**1# Birth**

Kau telah kehilangan kedua orang tuamu, Kyklo Munsell, tak lama setelah kau dilahirkan ke dunia. Situasi kerajaan sedang berkecamuk kala itu, banyak orang yang dikira kaum pemberontak kemudian dibunuh oleh pihak kerajaan. Kau ditemukan dan kemudian dirawat oleh keluarga pengusaha kaya.

"Pungut dia, biar pembantu yang mengurusnya. Kalau sudah besar nanti, ia akan kujadikan budak," ucap pengusaha yang diketahui bernama Dario Inoncencio itu kepada salah satu pengawalnya.

.

**2# Thirteen**

Kau berusia tigabelas saat memegang kepalamu yang terluka. Cairan pekat berwarna merah menuruni lekuk wajahmu, terlihat pula kepingan-kepingan porselen berceceran di dekatmu.

"Perlu kukatakan berapa kali kalau harus berhati-hati dengan porselen itu!" teriak pemuda yang usianya tak terpaut jauh darimu itu

Kau menunduk di depan anak majikanmu. "Maaf Tuan Xavi, saya tidak sengaja."

"Maaf katamu? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membeli guci itu walau dengan nyawamu pun, itu dari negeri yang jauh saat ayah pergi ke sana!" geram Xavi Inocencio.

_Bugh! _Suara pukulan kembali terdengar, kau jatuh tersungkur.

"Cih, bahkan kau pun tak layak untuk kujadikan mainan tinju," ucap putra tuanmu, lalu ia pergi.

.

**3# Punishment**

Kau tak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika ditempatkan di ruang bawah tanah sebagai hukuman. Luka-luka memar di tubuh maupun luka di kepalamu tidak mendapatkan perawatan, hingga darah-darah dari luka tersebut mulai berhenti keluar dengan sendirinya.

Biar bagaimanapun keluarga Inocencio telah merawat dan membesarkanmu hingga kini, sehingga kau tidak perlu menjadi gelandangan pasca kejadian tigabelas tahun lalu—yang merenggut orang tuamu itu. Maka dari itu, kau pun menerima segala perlakuan dari majikanmu

.

**4# The Girl**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari ketika kau menangkap sesosok gadis di depanmu. Selama tigabelas tahun hidup bersama keluarga Inocencio kau tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Kau terpaku. Rambutnya berkilau keemasan, mata birunya bersinar cerah. Ia anak perempuan tercantik yang pernah kau lihat seumur hidupmu.

"Aku Charle, Charle Inocencio," ucapnya.

Kau memperhatikannya, ia membawa keranjang—yang sepertinya makanan—dan kotak obat.

"Aku Kyklo Munsell," kau memperkenalkan diri, "Inocencio? Apakah kau saudara dari Tuan Xavi?"

"Aku adiknya. Namun sejak lahir aku tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari sini bersama ibuku. Ayah bilang wilayah ini kerap terjadi pemberontakan sehingga berbahaya bagiku dan ibu."

Ia lalu bercerita banyak denganmu, tentang ia yang mengetahui bahwa kau adalah budak ayah dan kakaknya, tentang penyebab kau dihukum, serta alasannya tiba-tiba kemari.

Yang jelas malam itu, kau makan banyak, Kyklo, dan lihat... perban-perban itu terpasang menutupi luka-luka di tubuhmu.

.

**5# World**

Charle adalah duniamu. Dua tahun berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama kau dengannya. Hampir setiap hari, ia mengunjungimu ketika malam telah larut, maupun saat Tuan Darlo dan Tuan Xavi tengah pergi. Gadis itu mengajarimu banyak hal—banyak sekali. Kau pun menjadi mengerti tentang dunia luar yang selama ini belum kau ketahui.

Charle adalah duniamu, yang membuatmu memiliki semangat kembali untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik. Charle adalah duniamu, yang membuatmu mengerti apa arti debaran perasaan yang semula kau anggap tak lazim. Namun, kau hanya perlu mengerti satu hal—itu cinta. Meski kau sadar bahwa berani mencintai anak majikannya, sama saja dengan siap mati kapanpun.

Akan tetapi, duniamu runtuh saat gadis itu mengatakan padamu bahwa ia akan menikah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau melihat 'duniamu' menangis. "Alasan ayahku memintaku tinggal bersama selama ini, ternyata karena... sebentar lagi aku akan dinikahkan, dia adalah rekan bisnis ayah. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai, Kyklo!"

Hatimu pilu mendengar tangisannya. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu padanya.

"Kalau begitu, suatu saat mau pergi melihat dunia luar bersamaku?"

Yang kau tahu, ia membalas uluran tanganmu.

.

**6# Run Away**

Kau tak menyangka bahwa malam yang semula tenang, tiba-tiba menjadi riuh saat terdengar bunyi-bunyi letusan senapan dari atas sana. Kau teringat apa yang pernah diceritakan Charle tentang aksi kelompok pemberontak kerajaan yang mungkin akan terulang lagi.

"Jangan-jangan... Charle!"

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang kau punya, kau berlari mendobrak pintu ruangan tempatmu dikurung. Engselnya aus—Charle memang menguncinya kembali dengan rapat tiap kemari, agar ayah maupun kakaknya tidak tahu bahwa dirinya kerap kemari—sehingga kau harus berkali-kali mencobanya hingga pintu dapat terbuka.

Kau berlari menuju tangga atas. Suara gaduh semakin terdengar jelas. Namun, ketika kau telah tiba di sana, suasana telah hening, perabotan rumah keluarga Inocencia rusak tidak beraturan. Kau melangkahkan kakimu namun hanya mendapati ceceran darah dan mayat keluarga Inocencia—Tuan Dario, Nyonya, Xavi.

"Tidak... tidak... Charle, dimana kau?! Charle!"

Kau mencari ke semua penjuru rumah sembari berteriak menyebut nama gadis itu. Pintu dapur tertutup, kau membukanya—samar-samar terdengar suara isak ketakutan dari balik lemari penyimpanan bahan makanan.

"Charle!"

Kau memeluknya erat—bersyukur melihatnya masih bernyawa dan baik-baik saja, namun gadis itu begitu ketakutan. "A-ayah... I-ibu, kakak... aku sudah kehilangan mereka semua."

"Kau tidak sendiri, Charle. Aku mau pergi dari sini, mau ikut denganku?"

Gadis itu terisak sembali membalas pelukanmu. "Bawa aku kemana pun kau mau, Kyklo. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

.

**7# New Place**

Pemberontakan yang terjadi sebulan lalu memang mengerikan, mereka tidak hanya menggasak harta orang-orang kaya, namun juga membunuh siapapun yang diduga setia kepada kerajaan. Kau dan Charle merupakan segelintir orang yang beruntung dapat kabur dari peristiwa itu.

Kau dan Charle pergi ke daerah pedesaan, menumpang pada kereta kuda yang kebetulan kau temui di jalan. Beruntung Charle membawa sisa-sisa harta keluarganya yang dapat ia selamatkan—maupun uang yang disembunyikan di tempat rahasia—sehingga hidup kalian dapat terjamin untuk beberapa waktu.

Ini adalah desa yang sangat jauh dari tempat kalian bertolak saat itu. Suasana di sini sangat nyaman dan tenang—tempat yang bagus untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru, bersamanya tentu.

Ada nenek baik hati yang memperbolehkan kalian menetap di rumahnya, meski hanya satu kamar kosong tersedia, dan kau memberikannya untuk Charle, sementara kau tidur di sudut manapun rumah ini.

Nenek itu memberimu dan Charle tumpangan gratis di rumahnya—mengingat ia tinggal sendiri dan tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Untuk itu, kau bekerja membantu menggembalakan sapi-sapinya dan menjualkan susunya ke pasar desa. Sementara Charle, mengisi harinya dengan bergabung bersama kelompok pengajar anak-anak gereja.

Kini, hidupmu mulai terasa manis.

.

**#8 Wedding**

Usiamu dan Charle sama-sama enambelas, ketika kau sepakat menikah dengannya di musim panas tahun ini. Peristiwa pemberontakan telah berlalu berbulan-bulan yang lalu, sudah saatnya bagi kalian untuk menyongsong harapan baru yang menanti di depan sana.

Mata gelapmu tak berhenti menatapnya, kau serasa akan menikahi bidarari. _Ya ampun, itu Charle! _Batinmu takjub. Hiasan bunga yang melingkar di kepalanya dan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya, ditambah rambut panjang keemasannya yang tergerai indah seakan membuktikan itu—bahwa ia mungkin seorang bidadari.

Tanganmu sedikit gemetar ketika menggenggam tangannya, bersiap untuk mengucap janji setia. Namun tatapan semangat dari sang nenek dan juga anak-anak murid didik Charle, membuatmu percaya diri.

Janji setia berhasil kalian ikrarkan beberapa saat lalu.

Kau gugup, dan Charle juga terlihat demikian saat pendeta mempersilakan kalian untuk berciuman—sebagai pasangan yang sah. Namun nyatanya kalian berhasil mengenyahkan kegugupan itu. Kau mengecup bibirnya lembut, ia pun mengimbangimu.

.

**#9 First Night**

Kau sudah menjadi suami gadis itu sekarang. Ia pun sudah menanggalkan marga Inocencio-nya dan menjadi Charle Munsell kini.

Kalian butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan status yang baru, terbukti seminggu setelah menikah kalian tetap tidur di tempat terpisah. Charle di kamarnya, kau masih tidur di tempat biasa. Meskipun begitu, setiap malam kau mengecup kening Charle sebelum ia pergi tidur.

Malam ini hujan deras, sesekali terdengar bunyi petir bersahutan di atas sana. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat kau mengecup kening istrimu untuk pergi tidur. Kau telah akan keluar dari kamarnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan meraih lenganmu.

"Kyklo…"

Kau menatap Charle. "Ada apa? Apa kau takut petir?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Biasanya kau sudah terbiasa mendengar petir, 'kan?" kau berusaha menenangkannya.

Mata birunya menatapmu dalam. "_A-ano_… mulai sekarang Kyklo jangan tidur di luar lagi."

Kau tertegun—berusaha memahami maksud darinya. Sebenarnya, kau sudah lama menahan ini—gejolakmu sebagai laki-laki normal—sejak beberapa malam lalu, setelah menikah. Namun kau ragu, Kyklo… tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Maka, kau pun bertanya, "Charle, sudah tidak ingin tidur sendiri?"

Ia mengangguk pelan, sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang cantik. _Ya, selalu cantik._

"Mulai sekarang, aku sudah siap," ucapnya tanpa ada keraguan. Wajahnya berubah cerah saat melihatmu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Charle. Aku akan melakukan tugasku sekarang," ucapmu sebelum mengunci rapat pintu kamarnya—ah tidak, kamar kalian kini. Malam ini akan menjadi pembuktian cinta kalian—hanya kau dengannya.

Sebagai laki-laki, kau akan memastikan bahwa esok hari, Charle sudah tidak dapat disebut gadis lagi.

.

**#10 Baby**

Rambut pirang keemasannya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin, saat kau menolehkan kepalamu padanya. Kalian bergandengan tangan, menatap hamparan padang bunga dandelion yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat sapi-sapi gembalaanmu merumput. Musim semi kali ini, adalah musim semi paling bahagia selama kau hidup di dunia.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama untuknya?" tanya istrimu lembut.

Pandanganmu berpindah ke perutnya, sudah terlihat semakin membuncit di usia kehamilannya yang menginjak bulan kelima itu.

"Belum, aku bingung akan memberinya nama apa. Kau tahu? Aku tidak pandai memberi nama."

Kau lalu merangkul bahunya, mencium kepalanya, dan kau selalu menyukai ini—wangi yang tercium dari rambut Charle.

"Kau saja yang memberinya nama, kau perempuan yang pintar, Charle. Kau sudah menjadi duniaku sejak lama."

Wajahnya berbinar cerah menatapmu. "Kau juga duniaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengerikannya hidupku, menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai atas perintah almarhum ayah, atau jika tidak pernah bertemu denganmu," jedanya, "aku cinta kau, Kyklo."

Pipimu merona merah saat mendengar ucapan istrimu barusan.

Hamparan padang bunga dandelion yang bergoyang tertiup angin—menjadi latar belakang, saat bibir kalian saling berpagutan.

xxx

Suara tangis terdengar, kau menghela napas lega saat mengetahui bayimu lahir dengan selamat. Kau masih memegang tangan Charle, ia masih terlihat kelelahan pasca persalinan tadi.

Kau pun sangat berterima kasih kepada nenek, yang telah menganggap kalian sebagai cucunya sendiri—tak hanya memberimu tumpangan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan, ia pun membantu persalinan istrimu.

"Selamat, bayi kalian sehat dan tampan sekali."

Kau menggendong putra pertamamu. Helai rambut pirang keemasan dan mata birunya, seperti Charle. Namun, raut wajahnya yang terlihat kuat, mirip sekali denganmu.

Mulai saat ini, hidupmu akan semakin bahagia, Kyklo.

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

**NY, 16-03-2014**

* * *

**A/N: **Menurutku Kyklo dan Charle itu tinggal menunggu waktu untuk terbukti canon, kalau saya sih membayangkannya jika mereka punya anak, anaknya akan berambut pirang seperti Charle. Entah mereka berdua moyang dari Erwin, Annie atau Historia (yang telah berganti nama marga) di _storyline_ Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall, atau ternyata malah moyangnya Eren? Sebab kupikir Charle tidak lagi memakai marga Inocencio semenjak ia kabur bersama Kyklo, sedangkan Kyklo tidak mengetahui nama Munsell sebagai nama marganya.

Saya suka pair ini, manis sih… sejak kemunculan Charle, menurutku dia adalah karakter _princess_-nya SnK melebihi Historia dan saya suka sekali scene Kyklo-Charle di manga, cocok sekali (Kyklo itu cakep lho kalau dia dirawat dengan baik hehe).

Ah iya, di jaman dulu usia pernikahan memang muda, tidak seperti sekarang. Usia belasan tahun sudah dianggap dewasa kala itu. Selain itu, fic ini tentang pernikahan juga karena salah satu rekan author saya sejak 4 tahun lalu, menikah hari ini, selamat menempuh hidup baru, Seiri-_nee _

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca. Bolehkah saya meminta _feedback_/review dari pembaca sekalian?


End file.
